Electric Armor
Overview Electric Armor is a Brute secondary powerset in City of Villains, and as of Issue 12 a Stalker secondary powerset. With Electric Armor, you master this simultaneously damaging and protective force of nature in order to shock your foes while shielding yourself. Manipulating power to your advantage, this new set allows you to harness electric energy to do your bidding! Power Tables Brute The Electric Armor powerset is available as a secondary powerset for Brutes. The following table shows which powers are available and at what level: Stalker As of Issue 12, the Electric Armor powerset is available as a secondary powerset for Stalkers. The following table shows which powers are available and at what level: Powers Charged Armor When you toggle on this power, you are surrounded in a charged field that makes you highly resistant to Smashing, Lethal and Energy damage. }} }} }} Conductive Shield When you toggle on this power, you are surrounded in a Conductive Shield that will conduct many sorts of energy away from your body. Conductive Shield grants high resistance to Fire, Cold, and Energy damage, as well as good resistance to Negative Energy damage. }} }} }} Conserve Power You can focus for a moment to Conserve your Endurance. After activating this power, you expend less Endurance on all other powers for a while. }} }} Grounded You are Grounded and naturally very resistant to Energy and Negative Energy damage. You also have added resistance to Endurance Drain effects. Additionally, Grounded provides Immobilize and Knockback protection, but only applies when you are near the ground. This power is always on and costs no Endurance. }} Hide Hide makes you almost impossible to detect. When properly 'Hidden', a Stalker can pull off Critical Hits with his attacks, and even land a massive 'Assassin's Strike' with an assassin's power. When you attack or are damaged while using this power, you will be discovered. Even if discovered, you are hard to see and retain some bonus to Defense. Unlike most Stealth powers, Hide can be used at the same time as other concealment powers, giving you even greater Stealth capability. No endurance cost. This power is not available to Brutes. }} }} Lightning Field While active, you emit a storm of electricity that constantly damages all nearby foes. This power is not available to Stalkers. }} }} }} }} }} }} Lightning Reflexes Your Lightning Reflexes allow you to move faster than normal, as well as resist slow effects. This power is always on and permanently increases your attack rate and movement speed. Note: The increase in movement speed includes flight speed. }} Power Sink Power Sink leeches energy directly from the bodies of all nearby foes, draining their Endurance. Each foe you draw energy from increases your Endurance. If there are no foes within range, you will not gain any Endurance. }} }} }} }} Power Surge When you activate this power, you transform your body into living Electricity and become extremely resistant to all damage but Psionics, as well as Disorient, Sleep, Hold, Immobilize, Knockback, End Drain, Recovery DeBuff, and enemy Teleportation. Your Endurance recovery is also increased. As Power Surge wears off, the charge in your body explodes in a massive EMP pulse. However, expending all this energy will leave you exhausted, and drained of almost all Health and Endurance. }} }} }} }} }} }} Static Shield You can create a field of Static Electricity around your body. This Static Shield protects you from Hold, Sleep, and Disorient effects as well as Endurance Drain, Recovery DeBuffs and enemy Teleportation. Static Shield can also help normalize your synaptic activity, granting you good resistance to Psionic Damage. }} }} }} External Links * |Archetype=Brute|Type=Defense}} Category:Defense power sets Category:Scrapper power sets Category:Tanker power sets Category:Brute power sets Category:Stalker power sets